1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scraping tools and methods for using them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fabricating acrylic plastic sheet, the sheet is generally sawed, scraped, then buffed. If one does not scrape or sand after sawing, blade marks are left which interfere with proper cementing and also show up when the edge is buffed. An alternative method to sawing is use of a scribe cut, but this results in an edge which is not square, i.e., a fractured edge, and this type of edge also interferes with proper cementing. Prior scraping methods in general use comprised a sharpened hacksaw blade or file blade or any other hardened piece of steel held by hand and used to scrape the edge of the material. The problems with such methods were that the edge produced was not straight, parallel, squared off, or controlled, and the method produced a wobbley, lumpy, bumpy edge which sometimes caused problems in cementing.
The prior patents known to applicants in the field of scraping tools are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,084; 3,552,014; 2,106,055; 1,327,155; 1,927,202; and 462,455. None of the references or prior art known to applicants meets the object achieved by the present invention.